urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerry Cr
Background One evening, quite by chance, Kerry found herself caught up in the midst of a battle between the Freaks and the Roots and received a knife, thrown by Vassili, in her leg. This brought it home to her that the situation was totally out-of-control and so she decided to mobilize the crème de la crème and come to the rescue of the residents of Clint City. Missions *'Bonus Killer II:' Inflict 250 damage with Kerry *'Kerry's Heir:' Win 1,000 battles with at least 2 Rescue. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: * She has a 6 damage, which is good. * Her ability is support based, so for every card of the same clan in your deck she gets 3 attack added onto her. You can have a maximum of 12 attack added to her if you have a mono deck. * Her ability can stop the opponent's bonus, which can be useful. Disadvantages: * Her ability is Courage-based, meaning it is not always active and it also makes her predictable. * Her power of 6 is a tad bit low. * SOB can really hurt her. * Because of her bonus she's best in a mono-deck. * She's a 4 star, so she takes up a lot of space in your deck. Trivia *Both her artwork and her bio seem to be based off of Barbara Gordon, who is also known as Oracle. *She is one of six female clan leaders in the game, thus far. The other four are Ielena of the Nightmare, Charlie of the Pussycats, Kalindra of the Frozn, Impera Sloane of the Raptors, and Maana Cercei of the Hive. *She is also the only paraplegic clan leader in the game, so far. *She is the aunt of Scott Ld and Sue (though it is unknown whether they are siblings or not). *In the full art of her fourth level, you can see Larry on the screen. *To this day, it still remains unknown if the knife thrown by Vassili, which crippled Kerry, was an accident or not. *In her CR announcement: "Kerry has always been a difficult "pawn" for the Eye to manage. To be able to plan all manner of attacks and sabotage on their terms, without this meddling Rescue member, would undoubtedly save them time. So, one fine day, the Eye decide to do away with her once and for all, and set everything up by faking a call from Scott. Knowing where to hit where it hurt, they managed to get Kerry out of the picture by staging her kidnapping. But just how will the Rescue clan react to Kerry's disappearance?" **This makes her the 3rd female clan leader to go CR; incidentally she is the 3rd female clan leader introduced. Webcomic *Kerry appears in "Assualt Under Clint River" and "The Pillz Hunt". She was kidnapped by the Uppers in the first one (though how she escaped from the Uppers is unknown). In the second, she helped a comatose Copper Cr recover. Card Artwork RESCUE KERRYCR N1 HD 673.png RESCUE_KERRYCR_N2_HD_673 (1).png RESCUE_KERRYCR_N2_HD_673.png RESCUE_KERRYCR_N4_HD_673.png Full Artwork File:Kerry.png|Top: Kerry Lv2, Down-left: Kerry Lv3, Down-right: Kerry Lv4 External links *External link Category:Rescue Category:Rescue Females Category:Featured Articles Category:Collector